


Jump the Gun

by Hammocker



Series: I Saw You [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 02, Short, Spoilers, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor and Edward briefly discuss Kristen, murder, and the natural order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my rawest works to date. It's three or so hours worth of work, largely unedited, and no one's looked over. It's short, quick and dirty, hopefully kinda sweet. I just badly needed this out of my system. I don't usually like to give context in notes, I like to actually write the context, but I'm going to break a lot of rules I usually follow here. I write this while exhausted and will probably regret everything later, but it wouldn't be the first time.
> 
> To summarize, prior to this fic, Victor has been seeing both Oswald and Edward regularly and fucking both of them. Victor sees nothing wrong with this. He's also been training Edward to kill, an endeavor which has been difficult for him up until this point. Most of my fics with either pairing that I have written are lead-up to the point where the three converge.

Victor entered through Edward’s window, just as he always had. In Oswald’s absence, he’d grown lonely. As though he’d lost an arm. Maybe a less useful appendage than an arm, but of some importance to his life as it was. He needed to put his mind on something productive. He would rather have gone to find Oswald, but Oswald had told him not to before leaving. He respected Oswald’s wishes. Better to get work done in the meantime. People to kill. Kits to help in their journeys.

As his feet hit the floor of the apartment, Victor found the room unusually inactive for this time of night. Edward cooked at this time. He was quite energetic in the process, without fail. Victor slowly scanned across the room until a quiver of motion caught his eyes. He stepped over towards it and leaned over to find Edward curled up against his bed, staring at a pair of glasses. His expression wasn’t upset, but his body said otherwise. He was thinking, Victor could discern that much. It was a thought look on him. Maybe a worry look too.

“Edward?” Victor said

“I killed her,” Edward said.

If Victor wasn’t mistaken, he sounded calm. Utterly calm. Calmer than he’d ever been killing with Victor. Calmer than Edward had ever been upon finding he’d entered.

“The woman?” Victor asked, sliding down to crouch next to Edward.

“The woman,” Edward confirmed. “That wonderful woman.”

Victor would have been lying if he said he was surprised. Victor didn’t lie.

“I thought you might.”

“Really?” Edward asked, though, his tone lacked any disbelief.

“It’s in our nature to kill. In hers to be killed.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“You’re strong, Edward. Too strong for mice now.”

That got a smile from Edward. He tipped his head back and laughed, dry as hard concrete.

“Strong. I feel strong.”

His smile faded as quickly as it had come.

“I need to get rid of the body.”

“It’s here?”

Edward nodded towards the closet and Victor scrutinized it from the distance. No obvious blood at least. Less evidence than his previous kills. He was learning. Such a good learner.

“We have to work on making your kills more readily cleaned,” Victor said. “Easy fix. There’s a forest not far out of the city. I could help you deal with it.”

“No, no,” Edward said, shaking his head. “I need to do this by myself.”

The words uncorked something in Victor. A feeling was welling up in his chest, one he might have mistaken for illness were he not so particular about his health. Yet it clearly wasn’t illness. It went from his chest to his brain, right up the spine, a bodily pleasure that wasn’t bodily at all. The word came to him: pride. So much pride. He leaned over and put his arms around Edward, hoping he could transfer the feeling between them as he might through sex.

“You’ve grown,” he sighed. “You’ve grown so well.”

“I- I suppose I have,” Edward giggled, leaning into him.

They shared in a moment. Victor couldn’t tell if Edward felt what he felt, but he would think that Edward had for his own comfort. It might as well have been flooding of his chest like blood from a bullet wound for how strong it was. No reason not to think Edward could tell when it was so clear. Perceptive little thing.

He had to pull away sooner or later. Allow the kit to make his own way, if only for a while. He trusted Edward so he took his arms from him and stood up. Edward’s eye followed him, but he didn’t move.

“Take care of her,” Victor said. “I can’t wait to see what you do when you come back.”

“I’ve got ideas,” Edward told him, biting his lip to stifle a grin.

Ideas. Something Edward had that he never had. It drew an affection from Victor that deeply shamed him.

“I like that about you,” he said.

Without further ado, Victor strode back to the window and hopped out onto the fire escape. Back to the waiting. Waiting for the only two people who stuck in his mind to come home to him, for time to stop its cruelty. Time he had to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is somewhat self-indulgent. I jumped the gun many times in writing this. I was supposed to develop the story more. Supposed to give more on both Edward and Oswald's side of Victor. Supposed to have someone edit. Supposed to not write this at all and get back to my more pertinent works, but I was excited and this just came out.
> 
> Also, I swear to God, the show took a really similar route with Edward that I was gonna write with him and Zsasz, except Oswald got in there too early and now I want to adapt the idea around that. I only just finished episode nine and I'm trying to get a handle on everything so I can write something at least somewhat coherent in the context of the actual show. I want to write Zsasz in. That's all I know for sure right now. I hope nothing quashes my dreams. I want to do too many things, I swear to God.
> 
> Please, oh, please correct things in the comments if you see anything out of order. I'm very out of sorts at the moment, and I try to not make these notes Hammy's personal hour so you don't have to care, but it feels really good to talk about this because I can't really talk about it properly with anyone at the moment.


End file.
